Brown Eyes
by escape2neverland
Summary: Rapunzel and Flynn-er,Eugene were on the most thrilling and epic journey of their lives! But once Rapunzel sets foot on the kingdom for the first time and sets her curious eyes on an orphanage in the village of Corona, what will happen next? NEWLY EDITED
1. Prologue

**I got this cooool idea from outta nowhere, so .. yea :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled ... BUT I WILL OWN THE DVD! CAN'T WAAAIIT! ._EVER!_**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

It was a cold, dark night. The Kingdom of Corona was fast asleep, all except a fragile, sick woman and a strong, but tired man, running into the light-less village, holding a lamp.

"John! Hurry!" the running woman whispered at her husband, who was trailing behind. They were damp and sweaty, slowing down once they reached the alley of the village.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Miriam?" John asked her wife, who looked helpless and tired. Miriam stared at the innocent little baby wrapped around a blanket in her arms, then stared into her husband's deep, brown eyes. She nodded, saying: "This is our only choice."

"This wouldn't have been our choice if you didn't steal the Queen's Necklace! What were you thinking, Miriam?" John exclaimed, facing his wife.

"I thought it would save our family!"

"By how, Miriam? Living life stealing just to make our baby's life happy?"

"_Yes!_" Miriam, yelled at her husband. Both stared at each other in anger, but calmed down and embraced.

"But he won't know his parents! We won't get to see our little boy grow up!" John pleaded, removing the blanket that was covering the baby's face.

It's eyes were open and he started to smile and giggle, reaching out his hands to his abandoning parents.

"He has your eyes," John whispered, touching his baby's face for the last time.

Miriam tried to hide the tears from overflowing, but failed. She has always wanted a little baby boy, but never wanted to give him away. John started to tear up as well. They both kissed the baby and laid him in front of a small house with "Ms. Lily's Orphanage" in big words above the wooden door. They hesitated, but as soon as John was about to knock, Miriam picked up the baby boy and hugged him so hard, the baby started to cry. She knocked the door and laid the baby back on the doorstep and ran away, tears overflowing, along with her husband.

The door creaked open, and out came a middle-aged woman with black hair and soft, brown eyes. She looked tired and sleepy, but once she saw a baby on the floor crying, her eyes opened wide and picked it up. She carried it inside and lifted the blanket off it so she can see the baby. "He's a boy..."she said to herself. Seeing the baby open it's eyes, she saw how beautiful they were. "Oh... what beautiful brown eyes!" she said amazed, and with that she picked up the baby, gave it a new blanket and carried it up to a small canopy. She rocked the canopy back and forth until the baby was fast asleep.

As they trailed deep into the wood, John, still saddened by giving away his precious son, asked Miriam a question.

"Miriam, i-if you got to name our son, what would've you named him?" Marian turned to face his husband. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I would've named him..._ Eugene_."


	2. Exploring and Apples

**HIII! omg thx soo much for the reviews! You guys r awesome! Anywayss..**

**Disclaimer: I own the dvd/blu ray, rapunzel doll, free pascal doll from buying the dvd, the blanket, the cd, yet i DON'T own.. Tangled. lol**

**Just a lil' heads up: this was during the kingdom "exploring/dance" scene in the movie... thought I'd "switch" things up a bit ;) EUGENE'S POV!**

* * *

Well, I thought I'd never see it again after getting knocked out by a frying pan, getting swarmed by singing pub thugs, an inch away from death by a trapped cave filled with water and striking a deal with a blondie who has magic hair that glows when she sings... _The Kingdom of Corona._ Ah, yes. I can smell the fresh buns being baked in that bakery I stole from 8 years ago! Oh, listen to the music by folks playing their fancy instruments that I once accidentally broke when I ran from stealing from that bakery 8 years ago, and I can see the- _Oh no. _A wanted poster. What should I do- ... SHOVE IT UP MAX'S MOUTH. Ha! The look on his face is-

_Splat._

Yup, I got horse spit plus the now-slimy wanted poster on my face. Oh, this horse wants to BRING IT ON! Lemme at him- wait-...that stupid frog is at us. Ugh, I hate animals. Why can't blondie have something like a bunny? *_Sigh* _Blondie. Just by looking at her makes me feel... different. Good different! She's so fun, adventerous, kind- woah.

_Woah._

Did _Flynn Rider, THE Flynn Rider _just said those corny, pathetic words? Huh, maybe,... or maybe it's _Eugene..._

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV**

.Gosh.

_I can't believe I'm actually here!_ The kingdom, the marvelous kingdom! Oh, I can't wait to see the- _Ouch, ow ow ow ow..._

Oh right. My hair.

*_Sigh_* I'm so glad Eugene is on this journey with me, or else I couldn't have held my hair up any longer-

*_Whistle*_

Eugene is looking at these 3 young girls braiding each other's hair. Aw, it looks so fun and cute. I was going to ask Eugene if I could join them, but Eugene started huddling in a group with the girls and started showing them my long hair. They began to giggle and got excited as Eugene, what looks like he's letting the 3 girls hit his hand, brings me them. I turn to Eugene with a confused look, but he just gave a nod and said "Let the girls do the job".

I still thought it was confusing, until I felt my hair being tugged lightly. I turn around to see the 3 girls _braiding my hiar!_ Oh, this is amazing! I never had my hair braided before. The only time I had something "braided" was when I was making a little branch-like cloth for Pascal to climb on in my bedroom. Hm. I wonder how Mother must be feeling about this after she saw me in the campfire. She looked mad, and, not to be mean, but _Evil._Well, I guess I just have to enjoy this day and keep my mind off of Mother. Oh, my braid is almost done! One of the girls started adding flowers to my hair. Wow, flowers on my _head_? Now THAT'S amazing!

* * *

**Flynn's POV**

Yup, play it smooth, Rider, just don't get yourself caught with-

_**Guards**!_

Oh shoot! Please don't see me, please don't see m- _woah_.

_Wow._

No words can define how blondie in front of me looks right now. I mean, she's _beautiful._I can't stop staring at her, she's so-, ugh stupid horse ruining my moment.

* * *

Yes, Eugene and Rapuznel were having the time of their lives. From dancing to laughing, from bread to cupcakes, the day never brought a frown to Rapunzel's, and surprizingly Eugene's lips. They were smiling and laughing the whole day. In between the fun and excitement, Rapunzel dragged Eugene to a bookstore.

"Eugene! Look at all these..." Rapunzel let go of Eugene's arm, standing with her jaw dropped at the hundreds of books before her.

There were small ones, big ones, ones with picures, ones with hard words. No matter what book, Rapunzel was mesmerized by them. As a couple of minutes pass, Eugene was looking at a book of jewelry and gold, while Rapunzel was in the children's book section, gazing at each title. Rapunzel's eyes widened as she saw a familiar title in one of the shelves:

_The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_.

Quickly grabbing the book she skipped to Eugene and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it, Blondie?" Eugene asked as he smiled, closing the book he was just reading.

Rapunzel said nothing, but grinned and handed the book she was holding to Eugene. Eugene widened his eyes just like Rapunzel when she saw the title. Rapunzel asked Eugene to read him some short tales from the book. Eugene hesitated at first, but after seeing Rapunzel so eager to listen and _since it's her birthday_, why not?

They both knelt down beside each other on the carpet. Eugene noticed Rapunzel blushing lightly, so, for fun, brought up a Flynn Rider smile.

Still didn't work.

"Okay blondie, here we go..." Eugene said as he cleared his throat.

One hour past and Rapunzel never missed a detail of the book. Eugene was reading the book with so much enthusiasm and emotion, it felt like he was back in his old orphanage house, surrounded by the youngsters, hearing _oooohs_ and _ahhhs_. Eugene stopped after the last page and looked up at the window. It was almost sunset, so Eugene decided to take Rapunzel to see the other shops. Rapunzel put the book back in its shelf and said a cheerful goodbye to the shop owner. He waved back happily, admiring the two as they walked out the door.

As Rapunzel and Eugene walked around, Eugene said he's going to get something, so he asked Rapunzel to stay put with Maximus and Pascal. Rapunzel nodded as Eugene smiled and walked within the hustling crowd. Rapunzel was admiring the flowers the young girls put on her hair when she saw a boy sitting on a box, looking sad. Rapunzel felt sorry for him and walked up to him.

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel! What's your name?" Rapunzel asked the boy. The boy looked up, at first frightened, but calmed down once he saw a nice young lady in from of her.

"E-Elizer." he stuttered. Rapunzel giggled and gave an apple to Maximus. Rapunzel noticed the boy was licking his lips as he saw the apple, so she knelt down in front of him and gave him three apples. The boy looked overjoyed and thanked Rapunzel, running off to a dark alley. Rapunzel decided to follow the boy into the alley along with Maximus and Pascal. Eugene turned around and saw Maximus and Pascal going into the alley. He frowned slightly, wondering where they were going. Gaining up with the 3, Eugene realized the place began to look familiar.

He saw three boxes on the left side of the door, and a flower pot with a sunflower inside it on the right side. A big, but ripped sign in the top of the door read "Ms. Lily's Orphanage". He looked back down to see, in front of the door, was Rapunzel talking with three young boys, laughing and playing with a red ball.

Eugene slowly walked towards Rapunzel and the boys. Rapunzel giggled as she passed them the ball, but gasped when she turned around to see Eugene.

"Eugene! I'm so sorry I ran of like that! It's just, this boy,"Rapunzel brought the boy in front of Eugene, who was looking confused. "needed something to eat, so I gave him apples, and then-"

Eugene chuckled. "It's okay, Blondie. But no more running away, got that?" Rapunzel slowly nodded, going back to her cheerful-self again. Eugene sighed with a thought, looking at the small house: _Should I go in?_

* * *

**Well should he? LOL, read and review please!ONCE AGAIN... Thanks SOOO MUCH FOR THE ALERTS AND REVIEWS! U GUYS MAKE A BEGINNER FANFIC WRITER SOO HAPPY ^_^**


	3. Ms Lily

**2 CHAPTERS MADE IN 1 DAY! WOO!**

* * *

"Eugene? Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked Flynn, as she gave the ball back to a small boy. Maximus and Pascal looked at Flynn, tilting their heads. Flynn cleared his throat,

"No, Blondie, I'm fine."

Rapunzel studied Eugene's facial expressions for a few moments, then decided he was alright. One of the boys opened the front door of the small house, holding out his hand for Rapunzel to come inside. Rapunzel grinned, and stepped inside. Once Rapunzel was fully inside the house, she looked around to see... almost nothing. A table with a couple of broken toys on it, two chairs, some crates and boxes scattered around, and two lamps lit on the left and right side of the room.

Rapunzel had a curious feeling. _This is where they live? Where are thieir parents? Where's the colour? The happiness?_ Just as Rapunzel was about to ask millions of questions, a voice came from across the room.

"Hello? Toby, where did you get those apples?" the voice said. It sounded sweet, yet croaky. The voice revealed itself as an elderly lady, around the tender age of 60. She looked surprized when she saw Rapunzel at the front door. "H-Hello... I'm Rapunzel..."Rapunzel said, looking quite shy. The lady smiled warmly.

"I'm Ms. Lily. Nice to meet you. Are you the one who gave the apples to Toby?" she asked sweetly, but still looking quite protective. Rapunzel laughed and retold the story of how she met 'Toby'. Ms. Lily chuckled, turning around to show Rapunzel the room. There were more worn out toys in the other side of the house, and... a drawing by a little child hanging on the wall. The drawing was a boy and his parents holding hands under the sun and flying birds. She looked at the drawing carefully to see who it was by. Rapunzel gasped as she read the name:

_Eugene Fitzherbert._

Ms. Lily noticed her gasp. "Rapunzel... is everything alright?" Rapunzel quickly told Ms. Lily to stay where she was and rushed out the door, seeing an strangely sweating Eugene outside pacing back and forth. She quickly grabbed his arm without him noticing and dragged him into the house. Eugene tried to pulled himself away, but Rapunzel was surprisingly too strong!

Rapunzel brought him to Ms. Lily. She was talking to another little boy who was given money to buy something at the bakery. As she got up and turned around to face Rapunzel and Eugene, she gasped. Grabbing her glasses from the desk she examined Eugene closely. Eugene gulped and froze, not knowing what to do. He just wants to leave and go back exploring with Rapunzel somewhere else, yet he wants to stay and explore the house.

"Eugene? Lil' Eugene Fitzherbert is that you?" Ms. Lily laughed as she pulled Eugene into a hug. Eugene was still frozen, still not knowing what to do.

*_Flashback_*

_"Eugene! What have you gotten into this time?" Ms Lily asked little 8 year old Eugene Fitzherbert, who was sitting in a stool._

_"To be honest, I really don't know." he said, putting his hands in his pockets." Ms. Lilly sighed. "Eugene, please tell me what's wrong... why did you do that?""_

_Eugene started whimpering. "A-a boy in the streets made fun of me because he said I-I had no p-parents!" Eugene sobbed, covering his face with his hands. Ms. Lily brought Eugene into a hug. "It's okay, Eugene. You've got to be strong! You have me, and your friends here, right?"_

_Eugene, went to a quiet sob. "Ms. Lily, where are my parents?"_

_Ms. Lily looked at Eugene with warm, tender eyes. "They are in a safe place, just like you." Eugene started to smile a bit, but failed._

_Ms. Lily, frowned, looking around to see if anything would cheer up lil' Eugene. She grinned when she saw a book laying on her desk. She got up and held the book in front of Eugene. Eugene stared at the book, then looked at Ms. Lily._

_"Tales of Flynnigan Rider! It's a great book Eugene. Why don't you read it?"_

_Eugene hesitated at first, but grabbed the book and scanned through the pages. He started grinning once he read one page. Ms Lily went back to her desk, smiling at Eugene as she went back to her work._

_*End of Flashback*_

He looked at Rapunzel, who was encouraging him to hug her back. She finally pulled away and chuckled. "My, my Eugene... look how you've grown!" she exclaimed as she proudly looked at Eugene. Eugene relaxed more and smiled sheepishly. Rapunzel watched excitedly as the small reunion unfolded right before her.

"Your tall, your fit, my, your very _handsome!_" Ms Lily exclaimed some more. After hearing the last bit, Eugene melted from his frozen posture and smirked.

"Nice to see you too, Ms. Lily... I see you've met Rapunzel" he said, looking at her and Rapunzel. Ms. Lily chuckled.

"Yes, Eugene, your girlfriend's very pretty, too."

Eugene widened his eyes, with a huge blush forming.

"N-no, she's not m-my girlfriend..." Eugene said to Ms. Lily, shaking his head, chuckling absentmindedly. Rapunzel, not knowing what the term "girlfriend" meant, thinking it was a girl who was a friend, looked down ashamed. Eugene noticed this and began to sweat, playing with his fingers. Ms. Lily noticed this and apologized for the small joke. Rapunzel smiled a half-hearted smile, then saw a stairway to the second floor. She decided to go up and see more of the house, but Eugene stopped her.

"Woah, woah, woah, blondie.. where do you think you're going?" Eugene asked, stepping on the step above hers.

"I wanna see your childhood, you know, "Tales of Flynnigan Rider".."

"I just read that to you in the library!" Eugene exclaimed, trying to block Rapunzel's view of upstairs. Rapunzel then slowly backed down from the steps and looked down as if she was about to cry.

"Blondie, that's not fair." Eugene said, nervous.

But Rapunzel lifted her head up, looked at Eugene with puppy dog eyes, and pouted her lips.

_Oh, no. No no no no no..._Eugene thought as he saw Eugene do his signature move: _The Smolder._

His hand twitched. Hesitating, but sighed, agreed to let Rapunzel take a look. She squealed wth delight and rushed upstairs. Ms. Lily chuckled. "Eugene, what have you gotten into _this time_?"Ms Lily asked Eugene.

Eugene shook his head and smiled at Ms Lily.

"To be honest, I really don't know".

* * *

**:) R&R :)**


	4. Family

**Wow. Im..FLABBERGASTED! ..and i don't use that word very often ;)**

**Sorry i couldn't update sooner... LOTS AND LOTS OF work. :(((**

**You guys are.. just.. awesome. You make an author that sleeps with good dreams of the next chapters of this story feel great!**

**RomanticaKH1 , Hedgi, Phantom Fire Soul, sheep1215, Princess Shahrazad, CleoCorinne, Green30, iloverock1 AND ALL MY SUBSCRIBERS/ FAVOURITE-ERS FOR THIS STORY!**

* * *

Rapunzel slowed down once she reached the top of the steps. A torned curtain blocked the entrance to the room. She gently moved the curtain to the side and saw what seemed like a small attic. Looking around to see if anyone was following her, she took a deep breath and sang quietly:

_Flower, gleam and glow,_

_Let your powers shine._

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine..._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fate's design._

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine..._

_What once... was mine..._

At once, her hair illuminated the room. She kept humming her song so the light won't fade. She looked around, curiously and cautiously, being careful not to break anything. Rapunzel turned to her right to see a small wooden box. She walked towards the box and opened it carefully. What she found was nothing but a crumpled piece of paper. She turned the paper around to see the other side, and there were these words, written by what seems to be a letter by an 8 year old child. Rapunzel got the wooden box and headed closer to the stairs, but not letting Eugene see her, so she could see the letter more clearly with the daylight. She read:

"What is it like to have a mom or a dad, or even both?..."

-_Flashback- (Eugene's 8 Year Old voice narrating the letter)_

_"...Ms. Lily says it's something we will learn about sooner, but I want to know now! I'm sick of this place. Sure, there's Ms. Lily, and my friends here, but I want to be set free, travel the world, see new people, discover things many people haven't seen before! Plus... I want to find my parents. Everytime I walk around the Kingdom, I always see a child with it's parents, laughing and sharing things with each other. It makes me cry almost each night -but men don't cry-... So I'm making a vow. I, Eugene Fitzherbert, vow that when I'm old enough, I'm going to have all the money I could ask for, a kingdom for myself, and to keep my mind off of my so-called parents who left me here in this... this JUNK."_

Eugene stopped writing and wiped away a tear from his eye. He was sitting on his bed besides a large window. He was one of the lucky ones in the orphanage who got a window beside their beds. As Eugene was about to rip the paper up into shreds, he noticed something bright shining from his window. He dropped the paper and looked up.

He saw a mini lantern-like thing floating in the distance. _The princess' birthday.._ Eugene thought as he stared at the floating figure that was disappearing. He then saw many of them filling the sky, like a warm candle illuminating his room. He sighed in awe as he watched the last of the lanterns float away. Hesitating, he got the piece of paper and stuffed it inside a wooden box, placing it under his bed. Eugene sighed, then took out a book from under his pillow.

_The Adventures of Flynnigan Rider_

Eugene smiled at the book. "Someday..." Eugene said to himself. " ... someday, I'm gonna be just like you, Flynn."

_-End of Flashack-_

"Blondie!" Eugene called from below the stairs. "Time's up!"

Ms. Lily chuckled, adjusting her glasses. " Dear me, Eugene, I can see you haven't changed at all. Your smile, your charm, your cute brown eyes..." Eugene turned to face Ms. Lily, giving her a heart-warming smile.

"Well, Ms. Lily, I think we both know that I'm ridiculously handsome, and-"

Ms. Lily gave the same glace that Rapunzel did when Flynn tried the Smolder on her. Eugene chuckled nervously, but continued.

"a-and a good guy... and that's because someone showed me how to become myself again."

Ms. Lily gave a curious look.

"Oh? Who?"

"Eugene, you know that wasn't fair," Rapunzel said sadly, coming quietly down from the attic, but quickly brightened back up when she saw something shiny next to the door.

Eugene chuckled, turning to Ms. Lily. Ms. Lily smiled at the both of them, then began to talk. "Well, I'm guessing you kids still need some daylight to finish off your day... glad to see you again, Eugene." She gave Eugene a hug, a hug Eugene had missed for so long. It was warm, gentle, and it felt like family. " You too, Ms. Lily."

Rapunzel gave Ms. Lily a hug too, giving her a small bag of apples and bread. Ms. Lily gasped, trying to give it back to Rapunzel. "No, child... I couldn't-"

"Please? This is a sign of thanks for keeping Eugene safe through his life, from his toughest obstacles to happy moments. You raised Eugene great, Ms. Lily. Thanks." Ms. Lily looked stunned at first, but smiled tenderly. Eugene on the other hand, was shocked at what Rapunzel just said. _How could she have said how he'd felt through his whole orphaned life in one sentence?,_ he thought.

"Actually, I was afraid of accepting it because I was afraid some of it was _stolen_." Ms. Lily said, turning to face Eugene, with an eyebrow arched. Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other, then looked at Ms. Lily.

"Please, kids. I'm not _that_ old to be recognizing that same face on _all _wanted posters around the kingdom, especially Mr. _Flynn Rider... sounds familiar? _They should fix your nose, though._"_

Eugene chuckled nervously, and thanked Ms. Lily again heading outside with Rapunzel feeding Maximus and Pascal more apples. Eugene stopped and turned back to Ms. Lily.

"Ms. Lily... do you know where my parents are _now_?" Ms. Lily looked into Eugene's worried eyes. She silently shook her head. "I found you on the steps, dear boy. That's all. But see how you have become a man, Eugene. You're strong, confident, and have a great personality. I'm sure your parents are extremely proud of you. Just one tip:" she motioned Eugene to come closer.

"No more thieving!" she said sternly, hitting Eugene at the back of his head.

Eugene rubbed the back of his head then looked surprised at Ms. Lily. After a few seconds they both smiled and laughed, hugging again. He waved goodbye and joined Rapunzel and his 'animal buddies'. Ms. Lily closed the door and sighed, looking flabbergasted.

"That's _A LOT _of hair_._"

* * *

"So... where to?" Rapunzel asked Eugene as they walked toward the bustling kingdom.

"Oh, you'll see..." Eugene replied as they walked together, arm in arm, _to the docks_.

* * *

**Ta-daaa! R&R please :)**


	5. The Inspiring End

**Hello, fellow Tangled fanfictioners! I'd like to end this story here and thank all the ones that reviewed and subscribed! I think the this story doesn't really need a 'to be continued..' because Eugene/Flynn now realizes that the family he has is with him now: Rapunzel. (and of course, her family, Pascal, maybe Maximus, the Snuggly Duckling Thugs...) So he has learned his lesson :) **

**AND CAN'T YOU GUYS WAIT FOR TANGLED EVER AFTER? :'DDDD YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I SURE CAN'T! anyways, have an awesome day and I'd like the end this off with a little quote:**

_ No matter how long you wait for something big to happen, especially a dream, you will always reach it with the help of your friends, family and motivational spirit!_

Dreams can come true... if we have the courage to pursue them :)

_-Walt Disney_


End file.
